


Requests from Tumblr and Twitter

by ConfusedNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy elements, Swearing, basically anything that is in first person pov automatically means the mc is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedNerd/pseuds/ConfusedNerd
Summary: Looking back on this one, it's actually one of my better ones. Pretty good if you ask me.For those who are wondering, the library actually has a sort of effect on all who enter it, so that sounds may be filtered to the learner's needs. This means that whatever ruckus happens in the room or out of it, the library will only let the person hear it if it is relevant to them, as in the case of the aviator and the scholars.





	Requests from Tumblr and Twitter

It is silent as you shuffle nervously through the corridor, the polished white of the floor giving you a faint look at your reflection as you glance down anxiously. This was the Grand Library of Sorrelios, one of the most prestigious centers of learning in the ten kingdoms. How you, scruffy as you were, even got this far in the first place was a bit of a mystery. Your companion must have been really good at lying and faking the evidence to get in here.

Speaking of, you glance down at her as she strode proudly through the halls, her long braid trailing out behind her and aviator goggles resting comfortably on her head. The young wyvern she'd been caring for, little more than a hatchling really, chirred at you in delight as his owner looked up to glance at you. She was rather short, standing a little over than 5 feet, with a shorter temper to boot, though you'd eventually became accustomed to it during your travels here. She smacks your wrist lightly with a petulent look on her face.

"Come on, loosen up! I told you, there's nothing to be worried about. I have a couple of good friends of mine here. They should be able to help you find your...journal-whatever-it-was-you-called-it, and then we'll be on our way."

You groan, hand meeting face as you take in her declaration. "It's called the _Journal of Achinoch._ Get it right for once, will you?"

"Eh, whatever. It should be here at the very least."

You turn a corner as you make your way to one of the chambers. You can't really remember the name for it, the pronunciation becoming nothing but garbling gibberish on your tongue, though you do remember that it was where a lot of books were kept. You stop at the doorway, a large arch guarded by a wooden door purplish-blue in tint. You recognized it. Erudite wood. The wood from the tree that it was said the Great Prophets sat under to share their learnings. You reach out tentatively, feeling the layers upon layers of enchantments put on it in awe. How many were there, you wondered. They didn't seem to end, stretching out like the vast expanse of an ocean under the clear blue sky. It was strange, it was enticing, it was-

"So are you done yet?"

You grunt in indignation and turn to your companion, a look of impatience on her face. Already the reverie was fading, only to be replaced by annoyance at this crude little aviator as her little wyvern charge tilted his head in curiosity.

"If you are, we can go in now, then start looking for the others."

You sigh in exasperation. "I was in the _middle of something._ "

"Yeah, yeah kid. Let's go in."

Your eyes bulge in shock. "Wait wait wait wait wait. How can we be so sure that they're actually in there? And besides, I don't think- I don't-"

She snorts, the wyvern shifting on her shoulder seeming to hold back a giggle. "Look, I made sure they're here, and that they were actually free at the moment. And besides, if you're so scared of going in there, you should know that the place is pretty chill. So come on, no excuses."

She grabs your wrist and all but kicks open the door, dragging you inside like a stuttering mess. You were about to chew her out for it, until you looked up at the sight before you.

Books. Rows upon rows of books, extending up almost as far as the sky. And considering the size of the room, that was a lot of books. Sweet Boyanis, you couldn't even begin to guess the amount. Lilac shelves carrying aged tomes that fluttered from their perches at a scholar's command, gliding like butterflies to the ground below where learners, young and old, gather to bask in the knowledge. Some sat quietly on the carpeted floor, while others sat atop one of the various moving platforms that wizzed around the room from time to time, while still others sat serenely in the air, suspended by advanced levitation spells. And it all happened in complete and utter silence. It was all so grand and beautiful that it almost made you tear up. Almost. That is until you noticed the aviator girl striding over to one of the platforms, a decisive look on her face.

Before you can even get as much as an inkling as to what she's doing, she lets out a great shout, disturbing the peace and calm of the library with her grating yell.

"YO DUDES!"

You stomp on over, ready to give the snooty dragon-rider a peace of your mind, only to pause when nobody said anything about the disturbance.

...what?

But that wasn't the only surprise, as you look in the direction your companion is looking in, full of well-contained excitement and glee. From atop the platform, two young scholars with long hair and tan faces look down at them, their facade one of confusion and bafflement. They seemed about the aviator's age, one rather tall and the other rather short, the two women appearing proper and demure in their stately scholars' attire.

That is until both opened their mouths in unison, only to chorus an answering and more vulgar yell at the young dragon-rider.

"BITCH!"

You stood stalk-still, looking around at the other scholars to see if they had heard the exchange. They hadn't seemed to have moved much from their various positions around the room. A silencing spell maybe...?

You have no time to ponder it as you duck out of the way of the taller one ramming full-speed into the aviator, the shorter scholar following at a more subdued pace. The three women hug each other tightly, yelling and babbling half-unfinished phrases and expletives, joy leaking into their voices as the aviator pauses to give you a smug smirk.

"Told you I had friends here."

You have no idea what's going on.

  
The wyvern crows happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this one, it's actually one of my better ones. Pretty good if you ask me.
> 
> For those who are wondering, the library actually has a sort of effect on all who enter it, so that sounds may be filtered to the learner's needs. This means that whatever ruckus happens in the room or out of it, the library will only let the person hear it if it is relevant to them, as in the case of the aviator and the scholars.


End file.
